Head Over Heels
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kepada Rukia, Ichigo menautkan segala cinta dan masa lalunya. Hingga dengan bodohnya, ia memberikan gadis pemilik netra violet itu pada Renji—sahabatnya sendiri. [AU, IchiRukiRen]
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it.**

 ** **Note: cover credit to the artist Darci-San** (sorry I didn't ask for permission, Darci-san. I found this pic at google. How can I reach you? :")**

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, OOC, DLDR, implied IchiRukiRen

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Head Over Heels**_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **End of the day**

 **No other way**

" _Hei, kau mengenal gadis itu, kan?"_

" _Tanyakan saja pada Ichigo, dia lebih mengenalnya."_

 **Mister Sun goes to hide**

 **Lady Moon shines bright**

" _Dia … sahabatku."_

" _Heh, kalau begitu kenalkan aku padanya."_

" _Namanya Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."_

 **After sun burns**

 **Moonlight turns**

" _Ichigo,"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Rukia."_

 **Never ending ritual**

 **Life's material or burial**

" _Renji menyatakan cinta padaku."_

" _Lalu?"_

"… _dan aku menerimanya."_

 **Moon wants to meet his love**

 **Which is the ever sun above**

" _Ichigo, jangan gila! Bukankah dulu kau yang menyerah?!"_

" _Kau yang membuatku gila, Rukia!"_

" _Ichigo!"_

" _Aku hanya merindukan kita…"_

 **Lady Moon drops his endless tears**

 **As millions of glittering stars**

" _Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Rukia."_

" _Terima kasih, Renji."_

 **End of the night**

 **Dawn's beautiful sight**

" _Rangiku, kau tahu sesuatu, kan? Jelaskan!"_

" _Kau ini apa-apaan, Renji?!"_

" _Kau tahu, kan? Tentang kekasihku dan Ichigo? TENTANG RUKIA DAN ICHIGO!"_

" _Mereka_ — _"_

 **Moon must fade**

 **Sun gets awake**

" _Rukia, aku tak bisa melepasmu. Aku … tetap tak bisa."_

" _Aku menginginkanmu lagi."_

" _Bawa aku, Ichigo… ke manapun. Ke masa lalu kita…"_

 **Sun seems to sparkle with love**

 **Like a huge golden dove**

" _Kau temannya, kan?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Dan kau kekasihnya, kan?"_

" _Ya."_

"… _kenapa kalian menyakitinya?"_

 **Moon's ever dark sadness**

 **Sun's eternal light gladness**

"— _mereka adalah sepasang kekasih di masa lalu."_

 **Never ending story**

 **Of an impossible love**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **tbc.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Puisi di atas saya ambil dari , karya Morhardt Carmen Mencita Monoi Angel dengan mengubah sedikit partikel-nya huehe (kalau di puisi aslinya Lady Sun dan Mister Moon, tapi di atas saya ubah jadi Mister Sun dan Lady Moon supaya IchiRuki banget ;p *sungkem sama Morhardt-sama*) tapi memang pas baca langsung keinget IchiRuki lho :'3

Yeay multichap pertama saya di FBI daaan, baru overview (semacam trailer), kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Yah, intinya, sih, pengkhianatan cinta dan ketidakjujuran. Sedikit dibumbui cinta dan luka masa lalu uuuuh. Sudah sedikit tertebak tokoh-tokohnya, kan? Saya membuat overview begini supaya beda dengan prolog-prolog cerita saya yang biasanya sekaligus membantu menjaga alur. Karena, biasanya, di tengah-tengah cerita saya sering mengubah alur karena sudah nggak dapet feel dengan alur sebelumnya. Tapi, dengan overview ini, mau nggak mau saya harus mengikuti alurnya sampai akhir, kan? :'3

Oh ya, _**Head Over Heels**_ itu idiomatic expression yang artinya _**out of control in love**_ atau _**madly in love**_. Yeah sooo, mind to **RnR?^^**

 **LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2: Kuchiki Rukia

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, OOC, DLDR, impliedIchiRukiRen

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Head Over Heels**_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suara tawa, musik bertempo cepat, aroma alkohol dan tembakau yang menyengat.

Ichigo mengembuskan asap rokok yang dihirupnya, membaginya bersama ratusan entitas yang juga ada di sini. Menumpuk aroma menyesakkan itu sehingga aromanya semakin menyengat. Hawa _pub_ semakin panas, suara tawa semakin liar, tempo musik semakin cepat, secepat bergantinya lampu neon warna-warni khas _pub_ yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Sudah berapa gelas, Ichigo? Jangan sungkan-sungkan, mumpung aku sedang baik. Tak biasanya, kan, Abarai Renji loyal begini dengan _frienemy_ -nya?"

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar muncul di sampingnya. Rambut merah menyalanya terkuncir ke atas, menegaskan wajah yang keras dan tampan. Abarai Renji. Seseorang di balik pesta kecil ini, yang tengah merayakan promosi jabatan di kantor tempatnya bekerja dengan mentraktir teman-teman terdekatnya, termasuk Ichigo sendiri.

"Jangan coba-coba menantang Ichigo, Renji. Kelihatannya memang kalem, tapi kalau sedang sangar, lima botol pun habis sendirian." Suara feminim ikut menyahut diikuti dengan munculnya seorang gadis berbadan sintal di samping Renji. Rambut pirang yang bergelombang tertata rapi menutupi punggung terbukanya. "Dan kau, Ichigo, jangan bertingkah seperti _introvert_ di tempat seperti ini."

Ichigo hanya mengerutkan alis menatap kedua teman menyebalkannya itu. Puntung rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah ia surukkan ke dalam asbak. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya mulai mengambil gelas berisi _wine_ yang sedari tadi tak ia hiraukan. "Kalian berisik."

"Omong-omong, kau sudah melihatnya, Ichigo?" Satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu _—_ Matsumoto Rangiku, kembali mengujar. Mata birunya menatap jauh ke direksi di depan mereka.

"Apa?" Ichigo membalas di antara sesapan _wine_ -nya.

Rangiku merotasikan kedua matanya, "bukan _apa_ , tapi _siapa_."

Ichigo yang tak mengerti ucapan Rangiku mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu, _amber_ -nya sedikit melebar ketika menangkap sesosok gadis mungil yang terlihat kebingungan di tengah-tengah para manusia di lantai dansa.

"Astaga, sudah kukatakan untuk menungguku saja. Dasar _midget_." Pria Kurosaki itu bergumam pelan seraya bangkit dari kursi bar, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gadis mungil yang ia perhatikan barusan.

"Siapa itu?" Renji yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka ikut menatap sosok gadis yang tengah dihampiri Ichigo tersebut. Kedua netranya berkilat penasaran.

"Teman kampusku dan Ichigo di New York dulu. Baru kembali ke Jepang sekitar seminggu ini." Rangiku menjawab seadanya, menghempaskan tubuh di kursi Ichigo dan memesan _wine_ pada bartender di sana.

Tanpa disangka, mata Renji terus menatap kedua sosok yang kini sudah saling menemukan itu. Wajah gadis itu terlihat panik ketika Ichigo muncul dan memperlihatkan raut wajah tak senangnya. Tapi, kemudian, ia tertawa setelah Ichigo mengucapkan sesuatu padanya _—_ yang tak dapat ia dengar dari jarak sejauh ini.

Tatapan Renji terpaku pada gadis itu. Gadis dengan surai hitam sebatas leher yang tengah tertawa lebar.

Menampilkan iris _amethyst_ yang membuatnya terpesona.

Manis sekali.

"Hei, Rangiku, kau mengenal gadis itu, kan?" ujarnya kemudian tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangan pada sosok gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Rangiku menoleh pada Renji, menangkap raut wajah tak lazim dari teman satu kantornya. "Hm, ya. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak kontak dengannya. Tanyakan saja pada Ichigo, dia lebih mengenalnya."

Renji menoleh untuk memandang Rangiku.

"Dia bukan pacar Ichigo, kan?"

Rangiku sedikit melebarkan mata, kemudian mengalihkan atensi dengan meminum _wine_ yang barusan saja diberikan oleh bartender di hadapannya. "Uhm, bukan. Dia bukan pacar Ichigo."

Renji tersenyum puas atas jawaban Rangiku, kemudian ia kembali menatap direksi di mana sosok Ichigo dan temannya itu tengah berbincang.

"Manis sekali, bukan? Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya."

Dalam diam, Rangiku menghela napas pelan.

…

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di apartemen?"

Ichigo berseru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya di depan sana. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang stir. Malam ini, ia harus izin pulang lebih awal pada kedua temannya karena satu makhluk mungil yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku bosan. Lagipula, memangnya aku tidak tahu pukul berapa biasanya orang-orang seperti kalian yang mengadakan pesta seperti itu pulang ke rumah?" Gadis itu bersedekap, bibir mungilnya mengerucut dalam. "Aku belum terbiasa di apartemen sendiri, _baka_."

Pria berambut oranye berdecak, "bilang saja takut sendirian."

"Aku tidak begitu! Di New York aku sudah sering ditinggal sendiri, kalau kau mau tahu." Jawabnya mengelak.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti ketika terjebak _traffic light_. Ichigo melepas stirnya, tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang menghempas rileks pada kursi pengemudi. Kemudian, menoleh ke arah rekan bicaranya. "Tapi lebih bahaya jika kau menyusul seperti tadi, mungil. Darimana kautahu alamat _pub_ -nya?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasakan perasaan yang familier mendapati keprotektifan langsung yang beberapa waktu kemarin menghilang, kini kembali ditunjukan Ichigo. Ichigo … ia memang selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik Rukia, yang paling mengerti dirinya. Terbukti dari seberapa lamanya mereka terpisah jarak, pria itu selalu kembali menjadi seseorang terdekatnya. "Kau mengatakan nama _pub_ itu sebelum berangkat tadi. Dan ketika aku menyebutkannya pada supir taksi, aku sampai di sana dengan aman."

"Besok-besok, kan, bisa telepon aku dulu."

Rukia merotasikan violetnya, "memangnya tidak kucoba? Lebih baik kauperiksa ponselmu, _tawake_."

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, menatap gadis mungil yang kini memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela mobil di sampingnya. Pria itu masih enggan memalingkan wajah ketika bunyi klakson di mobil di belakangnya mulai terdengar ramai bersahutan. Ketika ia sadar, _traffic light_ sudah berakhir, dan dengan cepat ia kemudikan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan suara-suara klakson di belakangnya yang semakin ramai.

Ketika Ichigo sudah kembali mengemudikan mobil dengan santai, pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Rukia, bagaimana kabar Byakuya dan Hisana?"

Rukia tak segera menjawab, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pelan ke arah Ichigo dengan senyum sendu yang sangat Ichigo hapal.

" _Nee-san_ masih menjalani beberapa terapi, tetapi kakinya sudah mulai terbiasa untuk dibawa berjalan dengan kruk." Jawabnya kemudian.

Ichigo menelan ludah, menyadari jawaban Rukia hanya berpusat pada satu objek yang ia tanyakan. Masih ada satu objek lagi. "…dan, Byakuya?"

Pandangan Rukia kembali beralih pada jendela mobil, menatap sesuatu tak kasat mata di luar sana. Tubuh mungil berbalut _dress cornsilk_ -nya terlihat menegang sesaat.

" _Nii-sama_ masih belum mau berbicara denganku."

…

Renji mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin mahalnya. Mata cokelatnya terus memandang jam dinding yang berada di sudut ruang kerja pria berambut nanas itu. Komputer di hadapannya masih menyala, menampilkan salah satu tampilan operasi sistem yang seharusnya ia geluti di jam-jam seperti ini. Hanya saja, semenjak tadi, pikirannya gelisah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat terlepas dari pekerjaannya hari ini dan menemui sahabat oranyenya yang terpisah dua lantai di bawah. Meski satu kantor, namun Ichigo, Renji, dan Rangiku tak ada yang bersama dalam satu divisi.

"Sial, sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini?" gumamnya mengumpat kesal.

Tak mengacuhkan waktu yang masih tersisa lima menit sebelum istirahat makan siang, Renji segera mengubah tampilan komputernya menjadi mode _lock_ , mengambil dompetnya, dan melangkah tergesa menuju _lift_ , ke lantai di mana ruangan Ichigo berada.

Ketika baru saja keluar dari _lift_ , ia bertemu dengan Rangiku dan Ichigo yang sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap ingin pergi makan siang juga. Dengan senyum seringainya, Renji menghampiri kedua entitas yang memiliki warna rambut hampir serupa itu.

"Mau makan siang, kan?" katanya kemudian. "Kutraktir."

Ichigo dan Rangiku hanya saling menatap heran. Tak biasanya pria sangar bertato itu loyal seperti ini.

"Masih terbawa suasana naik jabatan, eh?" Ichigo menyindir sembari terkekeh. Diikuti tawa Rangiku yang mendukung sindirannya.

Renji hanya melebarkan senyum, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menginterupsi kecurigaan kedua teman dekatnya itu. "Tidak, tidak. Kali ini dalam hal lain." Iris cokelat itu melirik Ichigo. "Tentang perempuan yang datang ke _pub_ kemarin, Ichigo. Omong-omong, siapa dia?"

Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang, namun dengan cepat ia kembali mengontrolnya. "Kenapa?"

Mereka sampai di café khusus pegawai, Renji segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Ichigo sebelum akhirnya kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi. "Tak apa-apa, hanya penasaran."

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Renji tertarik padanya." Rangiku ikut menambahkan sembari tangannya meraih daftar menu, dan membacanya lamat-lamat.

Gagasan itu … Ichigo tak begitu menyukainya.

"Dia … sahabatku."

Akhirnya terujar dari bibir pria berambut jingga itu. Renji terlihat lega, dan Rangiku tetap pada daftar menunya _—_ seolah tak ingin kembali ikut pada pembicaraan.

"Heh, kalau begitu kenalkan aku padanya."

"Aku mau _Beef Cheese Channelloni_ dan _rose wine_." Rangiku menandas cepat, membuat perhatian Renji segera teralihkan. "Kau mau apa Ichigo?"

"Heh, tak ada _wine_. Lagipula, seharusnya hanya Ichigo yang kutraktir, tahu." Renji mencetus terlalu cepat, membuat Rangiku mendengus serta kedapatan kekehan gratis yang berasal dari Ichigo.

"Aku _Filet Mignon_. Dan, ya. Kurasa kita tak perlu _wine_ , Rangiku." Imbuh Ichigo akhirnya.

"Oh, _boy. You two are so boring, you know_." Rangiku mendesah pasrah. Bagi wanita pemilik rambut pirang itu, _wine_ adalah sumber energinya. Entah bagaimana caranya, likuid hangat itu selalu menaikkan adrenalinnya, sehingga membuatnya mampu melakukan hal-hal apapun tanpa berbagai kemelut pikiran yang menyusahkan. Yah, sangat dirinya sekali.

Akhirnya, Renji memanggil _waiter_ , memesan pesanannya _plus_ pesanan gratis kedua temannya. Sembari menunggu, ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku jasnya untuk kemudian menyulutnya. Tatapannya kembali pada Ichigo.

"Hei Ichigo. Ini serius, lho. Boleh aku minta kau mengenalkanku dengan temanmu itu?" Katanya kemudian.

Baik Ichigo atau Rangiku, keduanya sempat memasang ekspresi beku pada kedua wajah berbeda gender itu. Hanya saja, Renji terlalu naïf untuk menyadarinya.

"Kau terlalu depresi sampai-sampai tak mampu mencari perempuan lain di sekitarmu, eh, Tuan Rambut Merah?" Rangiku yang menjawab. Membuat Renji seketika mengerutkan alis penuh _tattoo_ -nya dengan kesal.

"Yeah, _just shut the hell up_ , Rangiku. Aku bertanya pada Ichigo, dan sedari tadi kau yang selalu menimpalnya." Katanya mencemooh. "Dan perlu kau ingat. Ini bukan tentang aku yang tak mampu mencari perempuan lain di sekitarku. Ini berbeda. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk kuhiraukan."

"Kuperingatkan Renji, ia tak suka laki-laki yang banyak bicara omong kosong dan memiliki percaya diri yang berlebihan sepertimu." Ichigo akhirnya mengujar, dengan tatapan tajam serta seringai yang mematahkan semangat sahabat merahnya itu.

Renji menatapnya ragu, "Oh, Ichigo… Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu?"

Rangiku tertawa, sedang Ichigo hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya. Tak bermaksud menuduhmu, bodoh. Tapi ternyata kau berpikir dirimu seperti itu, ya?" Pria oranye itu kembali berbicara. Kali ini mata _amber_ -nya tak tahan untuk tak melebar senang.

"Yea, yea. Terserah kalian mau bicara apa. Yang jelas, Abarai Renji tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya. Aku akan mengenal gadis itu _—_ dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, Ichigo."

Tepat setelah Renji berkata seperti itu, pesanan mereka datang. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pemikiran Ichigo, salah satunya adalah pernyataan Renji barusan. Namun, sebelum mereka semua sempat menyentuh makanan mereka masing-masing, Ichigo memantapkan hati dan akhirnya kembali mengujar.

"Namanya Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

 _Semoga ia tak salah langkah._

…

Ichigo mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat di hadapannya. Dirinya baru saja sampai di apartemen ketika menyadari entitas lain yang kini tinggal tepat di sebelah pintu apartemennya itu.

Ketika hingga ketukan ketiga tak mendapat respon, lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya. _Ke mana perginya?_ Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk meraih kenop pintu di sana, memutarnya sekali sebelum kemudian semakin mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam saat mendapati pintu tersebut tak terkunci.

Ichigo membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, kemudian mendapati ruangan yang diterangi oleh lampu yang temaram. Dengan pelan, ia tutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Aroma violet segera saja menyambangi indera penciumannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum, merasakan sensasi familier dan khas yang membuat Ichigo bernostalgia. Langkahnya terdengar nyaring di antara helaan napas dan suara pendingin ruangan yang menyala. Terlalu sunyi. Ichigo sangsi di mana pemilik kamar ini berada saat ini.

"Ichigo?"

Satu panggilan khas membuat dirinya menoleh dan mendapati gadis mungil pemilik baru kamar apartemen ini berdiri di batas sekat ruang tengah dan dapur. Napas lega ia hela diam-diam. Dengan cepat, ia langkahkan kaki menuju tempat di mana si gadis tengah berdiri.

"Kau sedang apa, sih? Daritadi aku mengetuk pintu tak ada yang menjawab." Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak ke atas untuk mengacak helaian hitam milik gadis di depannya dengan pelan. "Aku khawatir, Rukia."

Rukia hanya tersenyum minta maaf, tangannya ikut naik untuk menyentuh telapak hangat Ichigo dan membawa ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku sedang membuat _latte_ , maaf." Senyumnya kecil. "Kau mau?"

Ichigo mengangguk kecil, seketika merasakan perasaan kosong ketika tangan mungil Rukia melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menarik napas diam-diam, mengikuti Rukia yang kembali melangkah ke _kitchen set_ untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Harum _latte_ seolah menjadi terapi alami untuk segala rasa lelah yang bertumpu di bahu Ichigo akibat segala pekerjaannya tadi. Aroma _violet_ dan _latte—such a stupefy smells._

"Kau melewatkan kamar apartemenmu sendiri dan langsung ke sini, ya?" Rukia mengucap pelan di tengah kesibukannya. Kedua tangan gadis itu terlihat sigap mengambil _mug-mug_ dan menuangkan _latte_ yang harum itu ke dalamnya.

Ichigo menatap punggung kecil itu. Entah mengapa, pikiran liarnya menotis ingin mendekapnya ringan seraya menyusupkan hidungnya pada lekukan leher jenjang Rukia. Kegiatan yang membuat Ichigo yakin, akan menenangkan seluruh perasaan dan pikirannya. Ah, pemikirannya sudah terlalu jauh bernostalgia.

"Ichigo?"

"Y-ya?"

Rukia mendesah, menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu _mug_ bergambar _Chappy_ pada Ichigo. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat.

"Benar-benar tak pernah berubah, ya, mungil?"

"Oh, _shut up_ , _tawake._ "

Ichigo tertawa, mengikuti Rukia yang kini berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya. Gadis itu menghempaskan diri di sofa _broken white_ di sana, melambaikan tangan dan menepuk sisi sebelahnya _—_ mengundang Ichigo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak ingin menerangkan lampu?" Ichigo berujar pelan setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Rukia. Pria itu meminum _latte_ -nya, menyesap dalam-dalam perpaduan manis dan pahit yang menggoda pengecapnya.

Rukia mengangkat wajah dari _mug_ -nya, kemudian menggeleng dan berbisik pelan, " _it's better._ Hangat."

Ya, saking hangatnya sampai-sampai Ichigo tak keberatan jika harus berada dalam posisi ini selamanya.

Namun, seulas senyum menyedihkan terukir di wajah Ichigo. Kenyataannya menamparnya telak. Untuk seketika, kehangatan itu membeku hingga ia merasakan rasa dingin yang menyengat rongga dadanya. _Pria bodoh, ingat tujuanmu ke sini. Dan ingat, masa lalu kalian hanyalah cerita masa lalu yang seharusnya kaulupakan._

"Rukia."

"Hm?"

"Kau dapat salam."

Rukia menoleh, menatap wajah Ichigo di antara remang cahaya lampu yang menerangi apartemennya. Wajah Ichigo begitu keras, dengan kerutan permanen dan ekspresi datarnya, pria itu seolah menjadi Ichigo yang berbeda dari pria yang dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu. Tak menguarkan kehangatan yang Rukia kenal. "Dari … siapa?"

Pria itu mendesah keras, mengangkat tangannya ke atas seolah-olah tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ichigo menggulung lengan kemeja dan melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Rukia _—_ kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Rukia lihat.

"Dari sahabatku. Namanya Renji."

Kerutan samar terlihat pada kening putih Rukia. "Kau yakin ia menitipkan salam untukku? Yang tidak dikenalnya?"

Sekali lagi, Ichigo tersenyum. "Maka dari itu Renji titip salam. Ia ingin mengenalmu, Rukia."

"Ha?"

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Sekadar info, umur IchiRukiRenRangi itu 25 tahun, ya. Yap, mereka semua seumuran ;) saya nggak nyangka, mayoritas reviewers bilang suka dengan fic yang bertema pengkhianatan /shock/ hahaha xD kejamnyaaa. Btw, thanks to **VQCristhya** , **Azura Kuchiki, Baby niz 137, Guest(** 1) **, Guest** (2) **,** dan **Classiera Niza.** Ini sudah diapdet yaaa :* thanks for review preview's chapter :D

btw, ada yang penasaran nggak, sih, kenapa saya pakai Rangiku sebagai sahabat mereka di sini alih-alih Inoyeh/Momo/Tatsuki dll? Heuheu.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Mind to give some review and constructive critism?^^

 **LastMelodya**


	3. Chapter 3: Acquaintanceship

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, OOC, DLDR, impliedIchiRukiRen

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Head Over Heels**_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rukia mengempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang besar yang baru beberapa minggu ini menjadi teman tidurnya. Gadis manis itu melirik jam di sudut ruangan dan menghela napas bosan. Selama kembali ke Karakura, ia merasa seperti menjadi orang yang memiliki banyak sekali waktu. Sedang selama di New York, ia terus-menerus menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya yang tak habis-habis ia kerjakan.

Dirinya teringat pada kakak perempuan tunggalnya, Hisana. Salah satu orang yang menjadi alasan di balik kembalinya Rukia ke Karakura dan meninggalkan New York. Juga satu orang lagi, kakak iparnya _—_ Kuchiki Byakuya. Pria yang menyelamatkan kehidupan ia dan kakaknya ketika mereka hidup dengan kondisi pas-pasan di Karakura lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Byakuya jatuh cinta pada Hisana, mengajaknya menikah dan memboyong keluarga kecil itu ke New York. Kehidupan mereka berubah di sana. Ketika itu, Rukia masih berusia lima belas tahun, ia melanjutkan sekolah hingga akhirnya mengambil kuliah penyuntingan di negara tersebut.

Di New York, Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo dan Rangiku. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka menjalin hubungan dekat karena status latar belakang yang sama _—_ sama-sama mahasiswa yang berasal dari Karakura.

Mengingat itu, Rukia menghela napas, ada sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ingat setelahnya.

Seperti mengerti akan keraguannya meneruskan memoar, tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Membuat gadis itu terkejut dan terperanjat bangkit dari posisinya. Lagi-lagi ia melirik jam dinding, siang-siang di jam kerja seperti ini, siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemennya? Belum genap dua minggu ia di sini, satu-satunya orang yang berkemungkinan besar selalu mengunjunginya adalah Ichigo _._ Namun, tentu saja nama itu segera tereliminasi dari daftar perkiraannya, sebab Ichigo masih berada di kantor dan baru akan pulang jam lima sore nanti.

Dengan sedikit ragu namun tak ingin menebak-nebak, Rukia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menjauhi kamar, menuju ke pintu apartemen. Bel masih berbunyi beberapa kali. Otaknya masih melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ketika akhirnya ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan menariknya sedikit ragu.

Menjulang sesosok pria tinggi dengan kacamata di atas hidungnya. Kulitnya begitu putih sehingga membuatnya telihat pucat. Gerakannya canggung saat sosok itu mencoba mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Uhm, maaf mengganggu." Pria itu mengujar pelan, "aku Ishida Uryuu, tinggal di kamar apartemen di depanmu, ada suatu undangan yang harus kusampaikan."

Rukia membuang kebingungannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika gadis itu membalas pria di hadapannya. "Ah, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Penghuni baru di sini. _Yoroshiku_. Ada apa, ya, Ishida- _san_?"

"Salam kenal, Kuchiki- _san_. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Ichigo, berhubung ia belum pulang dan aku melihat sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengannya, sekalian saja kusampaikan padamu, ya?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk bingung.

Ishida melanjutkan. "Penghuni apartemen ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk berkumpul sebulan sekali, dan besok adalah jadwal kami bekumpul. Seperti biasa, kami mengundang Ichigo _—_ dan tentunya Kuchiki- _san_ juga untuk bergabung besok malam. Tolong ingatkan, ya."

"Uhm, di mana lokasinya?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Di lantai dasar, tempat Urahara- _san_ dan Yuroichi- _san_. Ichigo pasti tahu, itu sudah menjadi markas perkumpulan kami selama ini." Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk pelan. "Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ishida membungkuk dan memutar badan untuk melangkah menuju apartemennya. Rukia bahkan belum sempat menebar satu senyum lagi atas kebalikan pemuda itu. Tak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut, Rukia segera berbalik dan menutup pintu. Hm … perkumpulan penghuni apartemen, ya? Menarik sekali. Selama ini Rukia sangat jarang meninggali apartemen yang penghuninya masih sering bersosialisasi dengan hangat seperti itu.

Rukia menghentikan dirinya ketika beberapa langkah lagi sampai di pintu kamarnya. Ia mendesah keras, berbaring di tempat tidur tiba-tiba menjadi gagasan yang tidak menaik lagi. Kemudian, gadis mungil itu menoleh ke arah dapur, berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutar langkah ke sana.

Seperti memasakan menjadi ide yang lebih baik. Mungkin ia bisa membuat beberapa makanan dan mengundang Ichigo untuk makan malam bersamanya ketika sahabatnya itu pulang nanti.

Ya, itu lebih baik.

…

Ichigo menelusuri koridor lapangan parkir yang sepi ketika langkah-langkah cepat yang kuat terdengar semakin mendekat di belakangnya.

"Heh, Ichigo! Tunggu!"

Teriakan itu akhirnya disusul dengan datangnya sesosok pria tinggi yang sudah sangat Ichigo hafal eksistensinya. Ichigo mendengus, tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sahabat prianya yang tengah menyaruk langkah kelelahan. "Apa yang kaulakukan, _baboon_?"

Yang dipanggil _baboon_ balas mendengus, pria itu _—_ Renji, menyikut Ichigo dan berusaha mengujar di antara napasnya yang putus-putus. "Akhu mau ikhut keaphartemen _—_ mu."

Ichigo mengerutkan alis, masih berjalan dengan statis. "Untuk apa?"

Renji tak segera menjawab, pria itu berusaha menstabilkan napasnya sampai akhirnya ia mampu menyejajari langkah Ichigo dengan napas teratur. "Bertemu Rukia," katanya kemudian.

Sesaat, tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan raut wajah Ichigo, pria oranye itu tak merespons hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil hitam milik Ichigo. Renji mengerutkan alisnya, mencebikkan bibir karena merasa diabaikan.

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Hn," gumam pria oranye itu sembari membuka pintu mobilnya _—_ bersiap-siap masuk.

"Aku mau ikut." Renji melangkah mendekat dan menahan pintu mobil Ichigo ketika pria itu sudah bersiap untuk menutupnya.

Satu decakan Ichigo suarakan. Alisnya kembali mengerut dalam. "Ya sudah, sana. Kaupunya mobil sendiri, kan? Lagipula aku yakin izinku tak penting untukmu."

Renji memberikan cengiran lebar kemudian mendorong pintu mobil Ichigo hingga tertutup, mengurung Ichigo dalam mobilnya sendiri. Pria itu masih bisa melihat lambaian tangan Renji yang terangkat tinggi ketika sahabatnya itu berbalik pergi untuk menghampiri mobilnya sendiri.

Renji terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Dan itu membuat perasaannya terasa taksa.

Ichigo menghela napas keras, menyalakan mesin mobil dan akhirnya membawa mobilnya pergi dari lapangan parkir. Sepanjang perjalanan kepala oranyenya seolah tak berhenti bermonolog, tentang sebuah hal yang beberapa hari ini mengganggunya. Mengusiknya.

Renji dan Rukia.

Gagasan itu memberikan efek tak nyaman pada rongga dada Ichigo. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya malah seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia tak seperti ini?

Sekali lagi, Ichigo menghela napas. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, karena pria yang tertarik dengan Rukia adalah Renji—sahabatnya sendiri, yang mana sudah Ichigo ketahui seluk-beluknya. Yang mana walaupun sedikit brengsek, setidaknya Ichigo tahu, jika sudah menyukai sesuatu, Renji akan benar-benar menjaga sesuatu itu dengan proteksi penuh _—_ persis tipikal dirinya.

Ia hanya perlu memantau, memantau Renji agar pria bertato itu benar-benar serius pada Rukia, bukan hanya sekadar iseng dan main-main. Kemudian, dirinya akan sedikit membantu meyakinkan Rukia jika Renji memang akan benar-benar serius nantinya. Sebab melihat dari keyakinan Renji, sepertinya pria itu memang tak main-main. Walau berperangai bebas, tetapi Renji bukanlah tipe pria yang senang bermain-main dengan wanita. Setidaknya, ia menganggap komitmen bukanlah sebuah hal yang wajar dimainkan. Ia menghormati hal tersebut.

Bukankah akan menyenangkan melihat kedua sahabatmu terlibat dalam sebuah romansa?

 _Yea, menyenangkan sekali_.

Ichigo menelan kalimat itu dalam-dalam. Pahit.

…

Bel apartemen berbunyi.

Gadis berperawakan mungil yang kini tengah menyusun piring-piring di atas meja makan itu tersenyum kecil dan melirik jam di sudut dinding. Pas sekali. Itu pasti Ichigo.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu apartemen, senyumnya mengembang, menebak-nebak Ichigo akan muncul dengan raut wajah ditekuk dan kelaparan. Meminta Rukia untuk menemaninya makan bahkan sebelum pria itu masuk ke apartemennya sendiri.

Tapi, ketika Rukia menarik kenop pintu dan mendapatkan satu lagi sosok asing di sana, giliran keningnya yang mengerut dalam.

Bukan Ichigo.

"Uhm, halo, Rukia?"

Tubuh kekar yang terlampau semampai, rambut merah menyala, beberapa tato di sekitar kening dan lehernya yang tak tertutup kancing kemeja, wajah keras, namun menguarkan satu senyum lebar yang bersahabat. Membuat Rukia dengan refleks melengkungkan kurva di atas bibirnya tanpa sadar, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, apa aku … mengenalmu?"

Pria di depannya terkekeh, kemudian menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ke hadapan Rukia, menawarkan sebuah tautan perkenalan. Rukia mengangkat alis, namun tak pelak pada akhirnya ikut mengangkat tangan dan menyambut uluran telapak tangan besar itu.

"Jadi, kuulang dari awal, ya," kata pria itu lagi, menyeringai. "Halo, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku Abarai Renji." Si pria tersenyum tipis, hangat. "Sahabat Kurosaki Ichigo."

Dan Rukia teringat obrolannya dengan Ichigo kemarin.

 _"Maka dari itu Renji titip salam. Ia ingin mengenalmu, Rukia."_

 _"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu."_

Ini, kah, Renji yang Ichigo bilang?

Sahabatnya yang mengirim salam sekaligus mengatakan suka padanya?

"Aa—halo, Renji-san." Rukia balas tersenyum. " _Yoroshiku_."

Renji tersenyum lagi, matanya yang tajam ikut menyipit, mencipta sebuah raut tulus yang entah mengapa menggelitik Rukia. " _Nice too meet you too_ , eh?"

Rukia tertawa.

Renji mengulum senyum. "Jadi … apa tamu barumu ini akan dipersilakan masuk?" katanya kemudian.

Yang gadis sedikit tersentak dan ikut mengulum senyum. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Renji, namun, tiba-tiba, tangan Renji seolah sengaja mempererat genggamannya. Rukia memandangnya, mengangkat alis seolah mengujar vokal nonverbal akan tindakan pria di hadapannya itu, Namun, Renji seolah tak menghiraukan, ia masih tetap menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menatap matanya dengan satu kuluman senyum.

 _Gombal sekali_. Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Yeah, gombal sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia tersentak ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Kurosaki Ichigo muncul dari balik dinding apartemen sebelahnya, kemudian berhenti di samping pintu apartemennya, menyandarkan tubuh, dan menatap Rukia beserta Renji dengan tatapan malas.

Bukan, Rukia bukan tersentak karena ucapan Ichigo sama persis dengan pikirannya. Namun, lebih karena kehadiran pria itu yang mengejutkannya.

"Ah, Ichigo!"

Renji berseru, genggamannya akhirnya terlepas.

Rukia diam-diam menghela napas lega, ia membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar dan akhirnya mengujar pada kedua pria di depan sana. "Ayo, masuk. Aku tak mau disangka macam-macam karena menampung dua pria sangar di depan pintu kamarnya." Gadis itu menyeringai.

Renji hanya terkekeh senang, Ichigo memutar mata. Namun, sebelum Renji benar-benar melangkah masuk, Ichigo kembali berbicara, "aku tidak ikut. Silakan menikmati waktu kalian."

Kemudian, ia membalikan badan dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya sendiri. Rukia terpaku sejenak, ingin memanggil namun seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mencegahnya. Untuk apa memanggil? Toh, memang Ichigo memiliki kamar sendiri, bukan? Lalu atensinya berpindah pada satu lagi pria di depan pintunya, yang juga tengah menatap direksi di mana Ichigo berlalu. Tak sampai satu detik, ia menoleh pada Rukia, menyimpulkan satu senyum ragu. "Aa, kalau kau merasa terganggu, aku akan pulang. Aku hanya bercanda dengan ucapan persilakan masuk tadi." Renji mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

Gadis mungil di depannya itu pada akhirnya merotasikan kedua mata violetnya, ia mengulum satu senyum dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Tapi aku benar-benar mempersilakanmu masuk, lho."

"Benarkah?" ucapan itu terlampau cepat dan bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi satu tawa kencang lepas dari bibir mungil Rukia. Pria di depannya ini … begitu mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dan sepertinya, Rukia mulai menyukai kepribadiannya yang blak-blakan.

"Lagipula, kemarin ada yang bilang sepertinya kau menyukaiku."

Wajah Renji bersemu, membuat kikikan geli Rukia semakin terdengar. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menggoda seorang pria macam Renji hingga membuatnya tersipu-sipu seperti itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Rukia." Renji akhirnya mengucap, masih dengan sisa-sisa rona merah dan senyum di bibirnya. "Nanti kau kebingungan kalau aku sudah mulai membalas godaanmu."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada raut menantang Rukia yang pada akhirnya membalikan badan dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Renji menggeleng, ikut masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu apartemen. Diam-diam sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak cepat dan menghangat. Ia tak pernah merasa setertarik ini pada seorang gadis sebelumnya. Sikap yang diuarkan gadis itu bahkan menjadi sebuah hal yang membuat Renji semakin tertarik padanya.

Belum apa-apa, ia sudah merasakan akan jatuh lebih dalam pada Rukia. Lebih dari perasaan tertariknya saat ini.

…

Rukia tahu, Renji benar-benar menyukainya.

Atau setidaknya, tertarik padanya.

Ini ditunjukkan pria itu selama mereka bercakap-cakap dan sesekali saling melempar canda. Kedua netra pria itu terus menghujam violet Rukia, seolah tak ingin meninggalkannya barang sejenak. Gerak-geriknya juga merepresentasikan ketertarikannya. Seperti yang sudah ia bilang, Renji adalah tipe pria yang sulit menyembunyikan perasaannya. Segala yang ia rasakan seolah tergambar dengan perbuatannya.

Blak-blakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia mengerti mengapa pria ini menjadi sahabat Ichigo.

"Wow, kau memang sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang, ya?" Renji mengujar di belakang Rukia, gadis itu tengah mengambil beberapa gelas dan jus kemasan di dalam kulkas.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Suara Renji terdengar seperti pria itu tengah menahan senyum. "Kau memasak tepat untuk kapasitas dua orang. Untuk siapa? Kau tinggal sendiri."

Pergerakan tangan Rukia di dalam kulkas berhenti sejenak. Netra violetnya memandang gamang kardus-kardus kemasan jus dengan berbagai varian rasa. Tapi kemudian, rasa dingin kulkas menyentaknya. "Hm, untukku. Percaya tidak kalau makanku banyak?"

"Percaya."

Jawaban Renji yang terdengar jujur itu malah membuat Rukia cepat-cepat menoleh dan melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu mencebikkan bibir, "kenapa percaya?"

Renji tertawa, ia mencondongkan tubuh hingga mendekat ke arah Rukia. "Karena meski badanmu kecil, pipimu itu tembam. Tidak sadar?"

Satu senyum terbit di bibir Rukia, bersamaan dengan gerakannya yang memutuskan untuk mengempaskan diri di kursi sebelah Renji. Gadis itu mulai menyendok makanan di meja kemudian memberikannya pada Renji. "Kau itu baru bertemu denganku, seharusnya bersikap manislah padaku, Renji-san."

"Memangnya masih kurang manis? Buktinya sejak tadi kau banyak tersenyum." Ucapan itu datang bersamaan dengan suapan pertama Renji pada makanan Rukia. "Enak."

Dan Rukia tersenyum lagi.

Yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum bukanlah lontaran pujian-pujian yang tercipta dari pengecap Renji dan gombalan implisitnya semenjak tadi. Melainkan, bagaimana ekspresi pria itu ketika mengatakannya. Tak ada pandangan menggoda, tak ada lirikan basa-basi, hanya ada ekspresi ketulusan dari raut wajahnya.

Rukia tak menyangsikan, Renji terlihat seperti pria-pria metropolis dengan sejuta percaya diri yang menguar di sekitarnya. Memiliki jabatan tinggi, memiliki pergaulan bebas (terbukti ketika malam itu Renji mengadakan pesta di kelab dengan Ichigo dan Rangiku), memiliki tampang yang tak bisa dibilang jelek, tubuh bagus, Rukia yakin, pasti ada banyak wanita yang mengantre di belakangnya.

Salah satu tipe pria yang gadis itu hindari.

Tapi, Renji memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Senyumnya tidak palsu, tatapannya tidak meremehkan; pria itu tulus. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia rasakan beberapa jam ini. Kejujuran dan ketulusan Renji mau tak mau membuat Rukia urung menutup diri.

Ia ingat, dulu, Ichigo datang dengan segala sifat "apa adanya". Kejujurannya, ketulusannya, semuanya membuat Rukia tak bisa menolak ketika pada akhirnya pria berambut oranye itu memasuki kehidupannya.

Dan sebagaimana ia tak bisa menolak Ichigo, kali ini ia juga tak bisa menolak Renji.

Selama pria itu masih berada di dalam batas wajar, Rukia kira, ia tak keberatan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar "teman baru".

…

Renji undur diri untuk pulang sekitar setengah jam setelah mereka makan malam bersama. Tak bisa dikatakan makan malam, sebenarnya, karena saat mereka makan jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Pria itu secara terang-terangan meminta nomor ponsel Rukia, dan dengan senyum miringnya, meninggalkan Rukia dengan satu janji akan meneleponnya malam nanti. Rukia hanya menggeleng, kata-kata _let it flow_ terus-menerus berepetisi di dalam otaknya. Ia bermonolog dalam hati, di sini, ia berusaha menjalani kehidupan baru, dengan orang-orang baru—dan beberapa orang lama yang ingin ia _reset_ ulang segala relasinya. Ia tak peduli apa Renji memiliki tujuan khusus untuk mengenalnya—seperti yang Ichigo bilang, selama ia merasa nyaman, segalanya akan ia jalani sebagaimana adanya saja.

Rukia baru akan menutup pintu apartemen ketika seseorang menahannya dari luar.

Ichigo.

Dengan tatapan malas dan kening berkerutnya, kembali mendorong pintu dari luar sehingga kembali terbuka dengan lebar.

"Ichigo?"

"Aku belum makan."

Rukia meringis. Menatap Ichigo yang kini bersandar di sisi daun pintu dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia kembali mengingat, masakan yang barusan tadi ia makan bersama Renji adalah masakan yang ia buat untuk Ichigo dan dirinya. Tapi, mau apa lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur menyiapkan segala sesuatunya di meja makan ketika Renji datang, dan akhirnya mempersilakan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu makan bersama dengan harapan Ichigo segera melesat entah ke restoran mana untuk mencari makan malamnya sendiri.

"Makananku habis." Rukia menghela napas. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, akan kutemani ke kantin bawah."

Sebelum Rukia sempat masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Ichigo menahan lengan mungil itu. "Buatkan makanan saja. Di kulkas ada bahan makanan."

Sembari mengangkat bahu, akhirnya Rukia mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu apartemennya dari luar dan mengikuti Ichigo menuju apartemennya.

Ada banyak bahan makanan di kulkas pria itu, sepertinya Ichigo memang baru belanja.

"Kau sengaja belanja karena merasa sudah ada pembantu yang siap sedia memasakan makanan untukmu, ya?" Rukia mengujar di sela-sela kegiatannya. Membuat Ichigo yang terduduk di kursi ruang tengah menoleh dan akhirnya bangkit untuk melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau masih menganggur, jadi sekalian kumanfaatkan saja." Balasnya di belakang Rukia.

Rukia mendengus, namun diam-diam mengulum senyum. "Beberapa hari lagi mungkin aku tak begitu menganggur."

Ichigo berpindah ke sisi Rukia. Ikut memerhatikan jemari-jemari kecil Rukia memotong segala jenis sayuran dan daging-daging olahan instan. Bahu mereka besentuhan, membuat menjalari rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk. Entah dari mana dan menuju mana. "Kau sudah mendaftar kerja? Di mana?"

Rukia menggeleng, matanya sesekali menatap _hazel_ Ichigo yang intens memerhatikan wajahnya. " _Publisher_ tempatku bekerja di New York akan tetap mempekerjakanku secara _part time_ dan _online_. Jadi, aku masih akan mendapat beberapa naskah dari sana untuk kusunting."

Rukia bekerja sebagai penyunting professional di salah satu _publisher_ ternama New York sebelumnya. Ketika memutuskan pindah kembali ke Tokyo, ia dan _publisher_ -nya membuat perjanjian bahwa Rukia masih akan memenuhi pekerjaannya walau dengan sistim _online_ dan dengan upah yang tak sebesar dulu. Meski begitu, itu masih sangat cukup untuk Rukia, setidaknya ia tak menganggur. Lagipula, Hisana dan Byakuya masih mengiriminya uang secara teratur meski Rukia sudah menolak. Mereka masih merasa memiliki tanggung jawab pada Rukia yang pada akhirnya lebih memilih mandiri itu. Dan karena semua hal itu, Rukia masih merasa cukup.

"Kau berhenti total juga tak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang, aku bisa bilang pada Byakuya dan Hisana untuk menjamin kehidupanmu."

"Ichigo," suara Rukia tiba-tiba terdengar begitu jauh dan dingin. Membuat Ichigo merapatkan bibirnya. "Aku tak pernah suka dengan gagasanmu yang itu."

Rukia melangkah menjauhi Ichigo, kembali membuka kulkas dan bekutat entah melakukan apa di sana. Cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo kembali berbicara.

"Hitung-hitung untuk membalas kesalahanku."

Dan Rukia benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat wajah dari dalam kulkas, menutupnya dan menaut _hazel_ Ichigo dengan pandangan sedih. "Ini kesalahan kita, Ichigo. Bukan kesalahanmu padaku atau kesalahanmu pada mereka. Ini kesalahan kita. Kau dan aku."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Rukia kembali sibuk dengan masakannya dan Ichigo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi mereka terjebak pada luka masa lalu bersama-sama.

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan kontemplasi mereka masing-masing, makanan yang dimasak Rukia telah matang. Gadis itu mengangkat dan menaruhnya dalam piring untuk kemudian menyusunnya di meja makan. Setelah selesai, ia melirik Ichigo.

"Makanlah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

Ujaran itu datang bersamaan dengan satu senyum yang Rukia berikan. Ichigo balas mendengus main-main, kemudian melangkah mendekat ke meja makan. Menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak helai rambut hitam Rukia sebelum akhirnya mengempaskan diri di kursinya.

"Hei—!"

Dan segala atmosfer beku itu pun kembali mencair, menciptakan konvergensi pada relasi yang hampir berdivergen barusan. Rukia ikut duduk di sebelah Ichigo, bercerita tentang harinya, juga tentang titipan salam Ishida Uryuu yang mengundang mereka ke perkumpulan penghuni apartemen.

Untuk sejenak, mereka kembali menemukan zona nyamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **a/n:** saya ingin membuat Renji dicintai pembaca di sini hoho. Sebab dalam cerita ini, dia akan saya buat menjadi pria yang penuh cinta dan ketulusan (eaaak :D) dan keprotektifan juga. Sebelas dua belas sama Ichigo. Hanya saja, sepertinya Ichigo tetap lebih ekstrem xD

btw, saya ganti genre heheh. Karena kayaknya akan lebih ke hurt/comfort daripada drama ;p Thankyou yah **Azura Kuchiki, Baby niz 137, stefymayu yeniferangelina, Classiera Niza, Minnie TpOOh, Yuiko Narahashi, darries.** Mind to RnR again?

 **LastMelodya**


	4. Chapter 4: Paradox

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, OOC, DLDR, impliedIchiRukiRen

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Head Over Heels**_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bias-bias sinar mentari pagi perlahan bereksistensi, merangsek masuk menembusi gorden-gorden putih tulang sebuah kubikel kamar dengan aroma maskulin. Angin pagi yang hangat berembus pelan, menyubtitusi embusan angin malam tadi yang dingin menusuk-nusuk belulang. Seorang pria terbaring di atas ranjang, benda yang menjadi pusat dari ruang kamar itu. Kedua netranya tersembunyi di balik kelopak-kelopaknya yang perlahan bergetar, mengedip, mengerjap sedikit. Bias sinar matahari mengusiknya. Dan pagi itu, tepat pukul tujuh, Kurosaki Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya.

Tubuh atasnya tak terlapisi apa pun. Pelan-pelan ia bangkit dan menepi untuk turun dari ranjang. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap bekas gelas kotor di atas meja kecil yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah ke sana, mendekati meja, mengulurkan tangan, kemudian mengambil sepasang gelas dengan noda cokelat di dasar-dasarnya.

 _Cokelat hangat_.

Dua buah gelas kotor, mampu membuat pikiran Ichigo berkemelut aneh.

Pria itu memalingkan wajah, kembali meneruskan langkah untuk keluar dari kamar. Kakinya membawa diri ke arah dapur, untuk meletakkan dua buah gelas kosong itu di wastafel. Dan indra penglihatannya disambut oleh beberapa piring kotor dan gelas-gelas lain yang belum tercuci.

 _"Makanlah. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."_

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aroma Rukia datang seperti hukuman. Sebab dirinya, dengan kesadaran penuh, menyadari tak ada entitas lain di ruangan ini. Tapi aroma itu seakan terus menguar, membawanya kembali pada memoar-memoar kebersamaan mereka malam tadi. Mengiris dan mengelus lembut sudut hati Ichigo secara bersamaan, perih dan nikmat. Bagi Ichigo, keduanya sama saja.

Kehadiran gadis itu, sekelebat bayangan-bayangannya, selalu menjadi hal yang paling taksa untuknya.

Tak terkecuali Minggu pagi ini. Ketika akhirnya Ichigo lebih memilih menyambar handuknya, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan ketimbang memikirkan hal-hal tentang Rukia yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan.

…

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu."

Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangan, menaruhnya di atas dada dan membentuk seringai kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Di hadapannya, Renji, masih berdiri di luar pintu. Sedang menguar cengiran dengan aura percaya diri yang begitu kentara.

"Karena aku butuh teman sarapan, karena kau juga butuh teman sarapan, dan karena kita belum sarapan," jawabnya mantap.

Rukia memutar bola mata, "tahu dari mana aku belum sarapan?"

Renji tersenyum sekilas, menatap Rukia sedikit lebih lama hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit tersipu. "Tahu saja."

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Rukia meragu adalah Ichigo di dalam sana. Ia bisa saja menerima ajakan Renji tanpa pikir panjang, sebab, pernyataan alasan Renji adalah benar. Hitung-hitung pagi ini ia tidak perlu membuang waktu berdiri di depan kompor untuk memasak masakannya sendiri.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa 'disuapi'.

"Memang mau mengajakku ke mana?"

"Ke mana pun yang kau mau, Princess."

Keduanya terkekeh kemudian. Renji masih tak beranjak dari posisinya satu langkah pun, begitu juga Rukia. Gadis itu kembali menimbang-nimbang ketika akhirnya otaknya menggagas pertanyaan bodoh.

"Berdua saja?"

Renji menarik napas sesaat dan menatap Rukia. Entah bagaimana caranya, lelaki itu seperti menangkap kode implisit yang diuarkan atas pertanyaan itu. "Kukira kita sedang pendekatan?" Ia menyeringai main-main. "Tapi, boleh lah ajak satu orang lagi yang kau mau."

Dan detik itu juga Rukia mengangguk, menggiring Renji masuk sementara dirinya melangkah cepat ke kamar Ichigo tanpa lebih dulu mengetuk.

…

Renji menatap Rukia di sebelahnya, memberinya tatapan menyerah dengan kedikan dagu ke satu entitas di depan mereka. Sedang Rukia hanya terkikik kecil, ikut mengatensi ke arah kedikan Renji, menatap Kurosaki Ichigo, yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan begitu lahap seolah tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Hei, hei, Ichigo. Bisa tidak kau bernapas barang sedetik? Kau terlihat seperti bujangan yang seminggu tidak makan, tahu tidak?" Renji mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Yang dipanggil mendongak sekilas. "Cih. Apa peduli kalian? Sana, pacaran saja."

Renji tertawa mengejek, "sial kau. Tahu begitu aku tak setuju kau ikut."

"Berisik. Setelah sarapanku habis aku akan pulang."

Mereka masih saling mengejek di meja makan restoran dua puluh empat jam ini. Sedang Rukia, diam-diam menyimpul senyum penuh arti. Ia melirik Renji yang masih mengumpat tak jelas, kemudian berpindah memandang Ichigo yang seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan itu. Seumur-umur mengenal Ichigo, ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu memiliki ikatan relasi yang kuat dengan teman-teman prianya. Hanya Renji, yang kali ini … terlihat begitu _match_.

Karena Rukia bisa merasakan, Renji adalah orang baik.

"Aku selesai."

Suara Ichigo menarik gadis itu kembali ke realitasnya. Makanannya sudah tandas, ia melirik Renji, makanannya juga sudah hampir tandas, sedangkan dirinya masih tersisa lebih dari setengah.

"Bagus. Kau bisa pergi secepatnya dari sini," ujar Renji terlihat main-main. Tapi kemudian Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, berbalik arah dan siap melangkah meninggalkan meja.

"Terima kasih sarapannya, baboon!" Lelaki itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya dari belakang. Terus melangkah tanpa menoleh barang sekalipun.

"Oi, Ichigo! Aku bercanda!"

Sayup-sayup Ichigo mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya itu, namun, dengan langkah ringan, ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Sedang di mejanya, Rukia masih sibuk dengan piring sarapannya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal lain saat ini, biar saja pagi harinya saat ini dihias oleh warna merah rambut Renji dan cengiran-cengiran menyenangkannya. Ia butuh itu.

"Baiklah, kita tinggal berdua."

Rukia mendongak dan menangkap cengiran Renji. Gadis itu ikut mengangkat sudut bibir. "Kau perlu tambahan orang? Mungkin kau bisa ajak Rangiku untuk bergabung."

"Oi, oi. Peka lah sedikit, Rukia. Dasar kau ini …,"

Rukia mengangkat bahu, mengulum senyum. Ia peka—terlalu peka bahkan. Hanya saja Rukia merasa ini di luar kuasanya. Sebelah hatinya yang lain masih dengan jujur memrotes kepergian Ichigo. _Kenapa pergi bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berkonversasi apa-apa? Kenapa pergi dan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya lagi?_

Rukia menghela napas. _Dan anehnya kenapa aku peduli?_

"Anggaplah aku tak tahu apa-apa," ujar Rukia kemudian. "Usahalah semampumu, Renji. Waktu yang akan menjawab usahamu."

Dan dengan satu tatapan kejut, Renji tersenyum.

"Yah, orang bilang, aku memang payah untuk menutupi perasan," katanya kecil. Masih dengan senyum di bibir.

"Memang kelihatan sekali, sih. Semenjak kau datang ke rumahku. Kenapa memangnya? Tak ingin membuat para wanita penasaran dengan perasaanmu?" Rukia meninggalkan makanannya. Gadis itu melipat kedua lengan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Untuk kemudian mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat ke arah Renji.

Renji mengangkat alisnya, "beberapa dari mereka tidak suka pria yang sok misterius, bukan?"

Diam-diam Rukia mengiyakan.

Ini bukan tentang bagaimana si pria menyembunyikan perasaan atau membuat si wanita penasaran. Ini tentang kejujuran. Bagi Rukia, itu yang nomor satu.

Dan jujur saja, kejujuran Renji mampu menarik perhatiannya—meski masih dalam tahap itu saja. Tidak lebih.

"Rukia," Renji berbicara lagi. "Kalau aku mengajakmu kencan … apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Lelaki ini … benar-benar, deh.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Renji balas tertawa, kemudian berdeham kecil. "Karena rasanya, mungkin terlalu cepat."

 _Memang terlalu cepat, tapi, bagi Rukia, mungkin semakin cepat semakin baik._

"Justru itu, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Kau tidak takut aku direbut orang?

…

Langit gelap menyubtitusi terang dan pintu kamar Rukia telah diketuk. Ia menghela napas dan menatap cermin sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menghampiri pintu yang masih terus berbunyi tersebut.

"Kita bukannya ingin pergi ke pesta, Rukia."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang muncul dari pengecap Ichigo. Alis tebalnya terangkat sebelah ketika matanya menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

Sedang Rukia hanya menatap bingung, mengatensi Ichigo dan penampilannya, kemudian berpindah untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri.

 _Dress_ putih selutut dengan bordiran ungu di bagian pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Ichigo? Lelaki yang tengah bersandar di bilik pintunya itu hanya mengenakan kaus panjang biru pudar—bahkan lengannya digulung hingga siku—dan sebuah _jeans_ belel yang tentu saja bukan _jeans_ terbaik lelaki itu.

"Kita hanya datang ke acara bulanan biasa. Kumpul-kumpul sesama penghuni apartemen. Jadi … lebih baik kau ganti bajumu sebelum semua orang mengira kau terlalu niat datang."

Sebetulnya, tak ada salahnya juga jika orang-orang mengiranya terlalu niat. Toh, itu menjadi perspektif positif bagi mereka. Apalagi, Rukia termasuk penghuni baru. Hal itu bisa ia jadikan untuk meraih perhatian dan pengaruh positif.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Rukia berbalik ke kamar dan kembali dengan setelan _jeans_ hitam dan _sweater_ rajut lavender. Seperti matanya.

Ichigo menyeringai, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak pelan helai rambut sebahu milik gadis itu. "Nah, begini lebih bagus."

Akhirnya kedua entitas itu keluar apartemen dan menyusuri lorong untuk mencapai _lift_. Pergi ke lantai dasar di mana tempat Urahara-san dan Yuroichi-san berada.

"Ichigo," Rukia mengujar di sela-sela pergerakan _lift_ yang lambat.

"Hm?"

"Apa Urahara-san dan Yuroichi-san itu … _bersama_? Maksudku, kalau bersama, mengapa mereka tidak disebut sebagai Tuan dan Nyonya Urahara?"

Ichigo melirik gadis di sebelahnya itu. "Jika _bersama_ yang kaumaksud itu menikah, mereka tidak seperti itu."

 _Lift_ kembali berdenting dan mereka sampai di lantai dasar. Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia untuk memasuki lorong di ujung koridor lantai ini. Di sana, di kamar paling ujung, sudah terlihat segerombolan orang yang tengah mengobrol bersama-sama. Mayoritasnya adalah laki-laki.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Rukia masih penasaran.

"Mereka terjebak dalam _friendzone_ , mungkin." Ichigo berbisik kecil, sembari menahan tawa. "Mereka bersahabat, tetapi tinggal bersama, tetapi tidak mengaku saling cinta. Menurutmu apa?"

Rukia tak menjawab. Tapi ia ikut tersenyum membayangkan kedua orang yang sepertinya dituakan di antara kumpulan penghuni apartemen ini. Sepertinya … isu hubungan mereka memang menjadi gosip menarik di lingkungan ini.

"Nah, silakan kau tebak sendiri setelah melihat mereka nanti," lanjut Ichigo sembari mengedipkan matanya.

Beberapa orang yang terngah bergerombol di depan pintu kamar apartemen Urahara-san dan Yuroichi-san menoleh ketika Ichigo dan Rukia sampai. Salah satunya adalah Ishida Uryuu, lelaki yang kemarin menyampaikan undangan acara kumpulan ini pada Rukia. Gadis itu melirik Ichigo yang tengah menebar senyum kecil, refleks, sudut bibirnya juga ikut terangkat.

"Ah, ini pasti Rukia-chan!"

Rukia menoleh ketika mendengar ujaran tersebut, tak jauh dari pintu, di dalam, seorang pria dewasa dengan sebuah topi nyentriknya tengah tersenyum—hingga kedua netranya membentuk garis samar. _Amethyst_ -nya yang memancarkan kebingungan segera netral kembali ketika diam-diam Ichigo berbisik, "itu Urahara-san."

Lelaki nyentrik itu melangkah menghampiri Rukia, bibirnya terus membentuk kurva senyum tanpa menipis sedikitpun.

"Aa—halo, Urahara-san. Salam kenal." Rukia membungkuk sekilas, Urahara-san balas membungkuk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Nah, kau sudah ditunggu teman-teman barumu di dalam. Ayo, masuk," katanya lagi.

Rukia menatap Ichigo sekilas, namun Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengedikkan kepala. Mengilokasikannya untuk pergi ke dalam. Gadis itu pun hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Kamar apartemen Urahara-san dan Yuroichi-san tak jauh beda dengan miliknya dan Ichigo. Hanya saja, di dalam sini terlihat lebih sesak dengan barang. Dan hangat. Sebab terlihat sekali pemiliknya sering berada di rumah. Warna catnya juga kuning limun, yang menghadirkan terang di setiap celah-celah kosong dan _space-space_ di sekitarnya.

Rukia mengatensi beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol di sofa. Perempuan mendominasi di sana, sisanya adalah pria yang lebih senang menarik perhatian para wanita dibanding dengan berkumpul dengan makhluk sesamanya di luar sana. Sedikit gugup, tiba-tiba Rukia merasa keraguan dalam langkahnya. Ia hampir saja berbalik ke depan, namun lengan seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

"Aku di sini."

Itu suara Ichigo.

"New York menjadikanmu berkepribadian _introvert_?"

Rukia menatap protes, namun tak pelak, ia membenarkan. Hidup lama di negara yang tak mementingkan sosialisasi membuat Rukia sedikit kaku bertemu dengan orang baru yang lebih dari satu. Ia akhirnya mundur selangkah, menyejajarkan diri di samping Ichigo dan membiarkan lelaki itu melangkah bersamanya.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Seseorang berambut hitam dengan tato 69 di wajahnya menyeringai. "Waaa, satu bulan tak bertemu kau sudah bawa kekasih, eh?"

"Cih, baru tahu boleh bawa kekasih ke perkumpulan ini." Kali ini pria berambut putih keperakan dengan badan kekar.

"Ia Kuchiki Rukia, Muguruma-san. Teman Kurosaki-kun." Seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat terang datang dari dapur, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia. "Salam kenal, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia, entah mengapa, memiliki tendensi untuk menatap sosok itu lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya balas tersenyum lembut dan membalas salamnya. "Uhm, salam kenal juga …?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"Inoue-san," lanjutnya lagi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sekali, kemudian sibuk dengan kue-kue yang dibawanya dari dapur.

Ichigo kembali menarik Rukia untuk duduk di sofa. Lelaki itu membalas sapaan dua lelaki yang tadi menyapa Ichigo dengan sinis, kemudian ketiganya terlibat pembicaraan serius. Rukia tidak mengetahui jelas apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, karena selanjutnya, perhatiannya tertuju pada beberapa perempuan yang berada di dapur.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo sekilas. Masih asyik mengobrol. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!"

Gadis cantik berambut cokelat itu kembali menegurnya, ia tengah sibuk membuat _squash_ yang terlihat segar.

"Hai. Boleh aku bantu-bantu di sini?"

"—tentu saja boleh."

Suara itu muncul sebelum Orihime sempat menjawab. Rukia menoleh dan menemukan sosok wanita manis berkulit gelap, dengan rambut berkuncir satu. "Kau bisa membantu kami sesukamu, Rukia. Asal tidak menambahkan racun apa pun ke dalam makanannya," lanjutnya lagi, sambil tersenyum penuh canda.

Kalau tak salah tebak—

"Itu Yuroichi-san, kalau kau belum tahu." Orihime berbisik dan tersenyum. "Salah satu Tuan Rumah kita."

"Aa—"

"Hei, Orihime, cepat selesaikan _squash_ -nya. Dan, Rukia, bisa bantu aku mengangkat _cake_ ini?" Yuroichi menandas cepat.

Rukia dan Orihime mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sedang Rukia melangkah mendekati Yuroichi.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?"

Rukia mengernyitkan kening, kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk menatap wanita di sebelahnya. "Siapa?"

"Orihime."

"Ah—ya, sudah. Uhm, sepertinya aku baru berkenalan dengannya di sini." Rukia terkekeh kecil.

Yuroichi ikut tertawa, tangannya yang gesit membuka oven dan dengan bantuan Rukia mengeluarkan _cake_ yang baru matang itu. "Sekadar info, gadis satu itu menyukai Ichigo dari dulu."

Rukia hampir saja menyentak _cake_ -nya. Tapi, refleks cepatnya lebih dulu menyadarkan. Pada akhirnya, tangan kecil itu hanya sedikit oleng, membuat Yuroichi mengangkat alis sesaat.

"Maaf, agak panas, Yuroichi-san."

Mungkin konteks Rukia ada pada loyang _cake_ yang baru saja mereka keluarkan. Tapi, Yuroichi tak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. Seolah ucapan Rukia memiliki makna konotatif tersendiri, yang tak hanya bermakna denotatif.

" _It's ok_."

Setelah _cake_ dituang ke dalam piring besar, mereka membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian. Kue tersebut kemudian mereka bawa ke ruang tengah, di mana kali ini, sudah dipenuhi oleh entitas-entitas lainnya. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sana. Mencipta konversasi terkonvergen pada malam itu.

Rukia duduk di sebelah Yuroichi, agak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berada. Rukia tak sadar, jika netranya semenjak tadi terus-menerus mengatensi Ichigo seolah mengawasi.

Ia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup perempuan-perempuan di sekelilingnya saling bercerita macam-macam. Ada tawa yang menyambang atau pekikan kaget khas perempuan. Tapi, mata Rukia tetap terpaut pada direksi di mana Ichigo berada.

Kemudian, suara seseorang terdengar di sebelah telinganya. "Kau tak perlu mengawasinya terus-menerus."

Rukia terpaku. Itu suara Yuroichi.

"Aku dapat melihatnya, Rukia. Ia tidak akan bisa lari darimu. _Just like how_ Kisuke _did to me_."

Rukia tak mengerti denotasinya, namun, entah bagaimana, ucapan Yuroichi seperti memberi paradigma baru bagi hatinya.

Untuk sesaat, ia merasa wajar karena telah memikirkan Kurosaki Ichigo kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **a/n:** maaf kalau chap ini pendek dan … kurang dapet feel-nya, saya sedang berusaha untuk kembali jatuh cinta pada cerita ini. [yep, saya sempat kehilangan renjana heheh :")]

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian **Azura Kuchiki, ichigo, darries, rin azuna, Lucya Namikaze, LuciaKuchiki, Guest, stefymayu yeniferangelina, Guest,** dan **Fidyagami.** Segala yang tertulis di sini untuk kalian :*

Soal masa lalu IchiRuki dan ByaHisa, **ya** , ini lumayan berpengaruh terhadap cerita; karena **itu** lah penyebab awkward-nya relasi IchiRuki saat ini (awkward di sini maksudnya, ngegantung gitu deh :3) jadi, saya belum bisa bilang apa-apa. Tapi seiring berjalannya cerita pasti akan terkuak. Dan soal Renji … yuk, siap-siap sama abang yang satu ini :3

Review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


	5. Chapter 5: Bewildered

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, OOC, DLDR, IchiRukiRen

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Head Over Heels**_

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bagaimana acaranya menurutmu?"

Mereka menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Malam sudah larut, suasana sekitar telah sepi hingga keduanya dapat mendengar deru napas halus yang diembus masing-masing.

Rukia menyandarkan tubuh di dinding, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sudut bibirnya terangkat perlahan-lahan. "Lumayan."

Kekehan Ichigo terdengar setelahnya. Pria itu sangsi, sebab ia tahu, Rukia menikmati—sangat menikmati acara barusan. "Oh, ayolah, Rukia. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Apa sulitnya jujur padaku?"

Rukia akhirnya tersenyum lebar, kedua jarinya terangkat membentuk lambang _peace_. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tadi itu seru sekali." Ia mengaku, ametisnya menaut langit-langit koridor apartemen. "Aku senang bisa mengenal Yuroichi-san."

"Biasanya, beberapa orang membenci sifatnya yang sarkas dan blak-blakkan. Tapi, kau menyukainya, ya?" Ichigo ikut menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. Tubuhnya maju selangkah mendekat, dengan main-main mengatensi Rukia dan tatapannya yang mendominasi.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak memengaruhi Rukia. Gadis mungil itu mendorong dada Ichigo agar menjauh darinya. "Jangan main-main dengan membawa percakapan ini lebih jauh. Aku ngantuk, dan kau!" Telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dada pria itu. "Kembali ke kamar sana."

Ichigo hanya menghela napas pelan. Membiarkan Rukia lolos dari dominasinya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu sudah menempelkan kartu apartemennya di pintu, namun, Ichigo menahannya untuk sesaat.

Tangan kanannya terangkat dan diletakkan di sebelah kepala Rukia, menjadikan daun pintunya pegangan. Sedang sebelah tangannya yang bebas ikut terangkat di sisi sebelahnya. Dengan begini, Ichigo berhasil mengurung Rukia di depan pintu.

"Ichi—"

"Aku mendengar kalian membicarakanku." Ujaran rendah itu memotong seruan Rukia. Matanya yang amber menggelap, setara dengan suaranya yang merendah. "Katakan padaku, Rukia—"

"Jangan memulai, kumohon." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan memulai apa yang telah diakhiri."

Seperti ada sembilu yang menancap hati Ichigo. Pria itu terdiam, menghentikan ujarannya.

Baru saja Rukia meyakini, bahwa memikirkan Ichigo merupakan hal yang wajar. Sebab seperti yang Yuroichi katakan tadi, _Ichigo tak akan bisa lepas darinya. Tidak akan._

Lantas, mengapa ketika Ichigo ingin mengungkitnya Rukia malah berbalik menghentikannya?

Dalam hati, ia berbisik. _Mungkin_ — _mungkin, ia terlalu takut._

Sebab masa lalu masih menjadi salah satu hal traumatis baginya.

Ketika Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya kembali, netra madu Ichigo masih berada di hadapannya, masih menautnya, masih membawanya masuk ke dalam sengat memori yang tak seharusnya ia datangi kembali.

" _Time flies, people change_." Ichigo berbisik pelan. Wajahnya mendekat, mentransfer hela napas hingga Rukia dapat merasakan napas mereka berdua menyatu. Satu pejaman mata, satu sentuhan di helai hitam Rukia; Ichigo mengecup keningnya. " _But we're stand still_."

…

Tentang hal-hal lampau yang menjadi memori dalam satuan otak dan pikirannya, Rukia memahami keseluruhannya.

Ia memahami, ada beberapa hal yang tak lagi bisa direkonstruksi ulang, walau ada banyak kemungkinan yang mendukung. Sebab pada kenyataannya, jantung inti dari konstruksi itu sudah hancur. Tak bisa dikompromikan kembali.

Begitulah masa lalunya dengan Ichigo.

Seberapa pun pria itu mencoba menariknya kembali, Rukia tetap _tidak bisa._

Relasi statisnya dengan Ichigo yang seperti ini, sudah ia anggap cukup.

Cukup.

"Orang-orang akan menertawaiku jika melihat pria sekeren aku menenteng-nenteng _chappy_ seperti ini." Renji mencibir aneh. Rukia, di sampingnya, tertawa dengan belah pipi menghangat.

"Katanya ingin mengesankanku? Kalau begitu saja sudah malu, apanya yang membuatku terkesan?" Gadis mungil di sampingnya menyela, dan Renji hanya dapat menyembunyikan satu senyum hangat.

Semalu apa pun ia, jika ada gadis mungil ini di sampingnya, Renji tidak akan keberatan.

Sore tadi, sepulang Renji dari kantornya, pria berambut panjang itu meminta Rukia untuk menemaninya mencari makan malam. Berhubung Ichigo belum pulang dan hubungannya dengan pria itu sedang tak terlalu baik, Rukia tak segan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Renji. Lagi pula, ia juga belum masak. Lagi-lagi, tak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Selesai makan, pria itu membawanya ke pusat _game zone_. Sejujurnya, Rukia tak begitu menyukai permainan seperti itu, sebab itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi Renji dengan senyum lebarnya berhasil membuat Rukia tak menolak. Aura Renji begitu lembut di sekitarnya, dan pria itu mampu membawa Rukia pada jutaan tawa ketika mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada di sana.

Iseng, Rukia menantang Renji memasukkan bola ke ring sebanyak-banyaknya. Di area penukaran kartu, ada sebuah boneka _chappy_ besar yang menarik atensi Rukia. Dan pada akhirnya, Rukia menantang Renji untuk mendapatkan boneka itu.

Namun, mungkin, hal itu terlalu mudah untuk seorang pria dewasa seperti Renji. Tanpa kesulitan—dan hanya sedikit pegal-pegal karena terlalu banyak melempar bola, Renji berhasil mendapatkan _chappy_ yang diinginkan Rukia.

Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam. Tawa Renji masih lebar sedang pikiran Rukia sudah karut-marut entah karena apa. Terkadang, ia merasa bersalah karena merasa nyaman bersama Renji. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa bisa tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Toh, ia bukan sedang berselingkuh atau semacamnya.

"Jadi, pulang?" Renji mengujar lagi di antara perjalanan mereka yang berstagnasi. Kini, keduanya berada di depan _lift_. Bersiap untuk turun dari lantai area _game zone_. Wajah pria itu sedikit menyiratkan pengharapan.

Rukia memberi cengiran kecil, melangkah mendahului Renji ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka. "Hu-um. Aku ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. _Deadline_ -nya besok, sih. Hanya saja, lebih cepat dikerjakan akan lebih baik, kan?"

Renji mengangguk-angguk setelah menyusul Rukia masuk dan menekan tombol menuju ke lantai dasar. Pintu _lift_ tertutup, hening mendominasi di kubikel kecil yang hanya terisi berdua itu.

Pelan-pelan, lengan kecil Rukia merambat pada _chappy_ besar yang dipegang Renji. Senyumnya tersungging. Kedua violetnya menerawang entah memikirkan apa.

"Terima kasih, ya, Renji."

Suara Rukia begitu lembut. Mengingatkan Renji akan perasaannya sendiri yang muncul untuk pertama kalinya di kelab beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menyukai suara Rukia, dan kini, semua yang ada di diri gadis itu membuatnya gila.

Renji mengangkat tangan, untuk kemudian mengulurkannya berusaha menyentuh lengan putih gadis itu.

Tapi, gerakannya dihentikan oleh suara _lift_ yang berdenting.

Mereka sudah sampai.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, Rukia sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar tanpa berkata apa pun.

Lagi-lagi mendahului Renji.

…

Mobil Renji berhenti di depan gerbang besar apartemen Rukia. Gadis itu tak menawarkannya masuk, dan ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu. Maka dari itu, Renji tak memaksa membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam parkiran apartemen.

 _Chappy_ besar yang teronggok di belakang ia ambil. Bulu-bulunya lembut dan seputih salju di musim dingin. Bagi Renji, semua itu cocok dengan gadis di sampingnya. "Ini milikmu."

Rukia tersenyum sekilas, menggapai boneka besar itu dan memeluknya di dada. Renji tertawa kecil, menyadari tubuh Rukia bisa saja tenggelam dalam tubuh boneka itu. Rukia yang mungil semakin terlihat mungil. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia diam saja, karena lebih dulu terpaku dengan senyum manis Rukia di antara pelukan boneka besar berkuping panjang itu. Renji ingin menghela napas lega, _Rukia menyukai pemberiannya_.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Rukia menatap Renji. Sebelah tangannya mengambil _clutch_ di atas _dashboard_ dan mengujar terima kasih pada pria itu sekali lagi. " _Well,_ terima kasih untuk hari ini, Renji." Senyum gadis itu meebar.

" _My pleasure,_ Rukia. Aku senang melihatmu banyak tersenyum hari ini," Renji mengujar jawab dengan tenang. Kini, tangannya kembali terangkat, dan berhasil menggapai lengan mungil gadis itu. "Apakah ada kesempatan untukku mengulang hari ini?" Matanya menaut violet Rukia sebelum melanjutkan. "Bersamamu?"

Rukia terpaku dan tak segera menjawab. Resonansi pendingin kubikel mobil terdengar jelas melenyapkan segala suara di sekitarnya. Bahkan, jantungnya sendiri.

Rukia tahu tujuan yang Renji inginkan bersamanya, ia sangat-sangat tahu dengan baik. Namun, ada masa di mana ia akan terpaku dengan kejut kecil yang kurang nyaman, dan membuatnya berpikir ulang akan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Mungkin, mungkin saja, karena Rukia tak siap bila secepat ini. Tak siap, bila pada akhirnya Renji akan memintanya bersama bahkan di malam kencan serius mereka yang pertama.

Gadis itu punya banyak pertimbangan, bahkan sebelum Renji meminta apa pun. Ia seperti membatasi, walau akhirnya tak mampu menolak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertahan di satu sisi, dan takut untuk bergerak. Padahal, kesempatan untuk bergerak dan berpindah tempat ada beribu-ribu. Hanya Rukia yang terlalu takut.

Satu anggukan diberikan gadis itu. Lengannya terasa hangat di genggaman telapak tangan besar milik Renji. Seharusnya, ia yakin, kepada telapak tangan besar itu, akan ada banyak kenyamanan yang ia rengkuh nantinya. Aka nada protektif dan afektif yang selalu diuarkan pemiliknya.

Renji memang tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia tak meminta Rukia untuk bersamanya saat ini, ia tak meminta Rukia untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi, Rukia melihat pancaran penuh tendensi pada netra milik pria berambut merah itu.

Implisit ingin memilikinya.

Dan Rukia semakin terpaku ketika Renji menghela napas, mengelus lengannya dengan lembut—sangat lembut. Dan berbisik di telinganya. "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Napasnya menyusuri pipi dan sekitar rahang Rukia. Gadis itu memejam mata, merasakan genggaman di lengannya semakin mengerat, dan napas Renji kini berada tepat di depan bibirnya.

Ia membuka mata. Ini belum saatnya.

Tubuh Rukia mundur perlahan—berusaha tak terlihat tengah menolak keras-keras ciuman yang hampir diberi Renji. Satu gerakan, dan Rukia bergegas membuka pintu mobil.

" _See you_ , Renji."

Satu senyum, satu empasan, dan pintu kembali ditutup.

Dari kaca mobilnya yang hitam. Sayup-sayup Renji dapat menangkap siluet Rukia yang berlalu pergi. Rambutnya yang sepanjang leher bergoyang tertiup angin. Dari belakang pun, sosok mungilnya terlihat begitu manis.

Renji mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia, Abarai Renji, tidak pernah jatuh suka sedalam ini.

…

Hujan di siang hari bukan hal yang aneh lagi di Karakura. Suaranya meredam ingar-bingar di sekitar dan gemericiknya membuat siapa pun yang tengah berkonversasi harus berusaha menaikan volume suara, atau kalau tidak, suaramu tak akan terdengar sama sekali.

Itulah yang dilakukan Ichigo saat ini.

 _Hazel_ -nya menangkap Renji dan Rangiku yang berada di sudut kafe kantor. Ia memanggil tetapi tak ada yang mendengar. Suaranya diredam nada hujan dan membuat Ichigo kembali merepetisi panggilannya dengan volume suara yang satu tingkat lebih kencang.

Keduanya masih berstagnasi dengan obrolannya. Sehingga Ichigo menyerah dan berhenti memanggil, dan lebih memilih melangkah mendekat saja. Lagi pula, untuk apa dirinya repot-repot memanggil dari jauh jika pada akhirnya ia bisa melangkah mendekat dan mencuri atensi dua orang sahabatnya itu?

"Hai, Ichigo." Rangiku menyapa lebih dulu. Di hadapannya sudah ada semangkuk salad tanpa saus _mayonnaise_ dan jus jeruk—menu makan siang versi Rangiku.

Sedang di depan Renji sudah ada menu bento ukuran besar dan jus alpukat di gelas tinggi. Melihatnya terlalu fokus makan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya, membuat Ichigo menepuk punggungnya main-main sebelum akhirnya ikut mengempaskan tubuh di depan mereka.

Renji mengangkat wajah. "Sial kau, Ichigo. Untung aku tidak tersedak."

Ichigo hanya tertawa singkat. Tangannya sudah sibuk memegang daftar menu yang entah mengapa tak berhasil menggunggah nafsu makan siangnya. "Bernapaslah kalau makan, _baboon_ ," ujarnya di sela-sela kegiatannya tersebut.

Renji tak mengacuhkan dan kembali menikmati menunya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mengawang-awang akan menu makan siang yang akan dipilihnya.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih nasi kare dan segelas _ocha_ dingin. Pramusaji mencatat menunya sesaat sebelum pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan pria itu.

Sepersekian menit berikutnya, pramusaji kembali membawa serta pesanan Ichigo. Meretas konversasi ringannya dengan Renji dan Rangiku. Di saat dua sahabatnya suda selesai, Ichigo baru saja memulai makannya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa telat makan siang, Ichigo?" Rangiku bertanya di antara sesapan jus jeruk terakhirnya.

"Tadi ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Tanggung jika dijeda istirahat," jawabnya pelan.

Rangiku hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari merogoh tas kecilnya, mencari-cari cermin dan pemulas bibir.

"Ahhh, kenapa hujan, sih, siang ini." Renji mengujar tetiba, dengan empasan tubuh kekarnya di sandaran kursi dan mata sayunya yang meredup. "Aku benci."

"Kau ini. Hujan membuat kita bisa lebih enjoy saat bekerja, tahu tidak?" Rangiku memoles bibirnya pelan. "Meditasi alami."

"Masa? Menurutku sama saja. Malah suaranya mengganggu." Renji merotasikan kedua mata tak setuju.

"Itu hanya kau. Dasar _baboon_. Hanya bisa mengeluh. Jangan sia-siakan kenaikan pangkatmu yang kemarin itu, lho, Renji."

Renji berhenti menyahut, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Jika sudah membawa jabatan, rasanya Renji merasa terbebani dan tak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi.

"Omong-omong, aku rindu _pub_." Pria itu kembali menggumam. Rangiku dan Ichigo menatapnya. "Akhir pekan ini, bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Rangiku mengangguk afirmatif. "Boleh."

"Hu-um," sahut Ichigo pelan.

Satu waktu, dan Renji berdeham pelan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertegak dan matanya mengitari sekeliling kafe. "Uhm … kalau mengajak Rukia … bagaimana?"

Ichigo hampir tersedak suapan terakhirnya, kalau saja refleks logisnya tak lebih dulu mengambil alih. Ia menelannya, menyelesaikan makanan dan menyesap _ocha_ banyak-banyak. Karamelnya lebih dulu menatap Rangiku, yang juga tengah memandang awas padanya. Sedang Renji, di sana, masih menunggu respons dari mereka berdua.

Ichigo tak terlalu menyukai ini. "Rukia tak suka _pub_ dan semacamnya," katanya pelan. Kemudian, tersenyum kering pada Renji. "Tapi, kalau kau ingin mencoba mengajaknya, silakan saja."

Renji memberi satu cengiran senang sedangkan Rangiku menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah Ichigo baru saja melontarkan pernyataan yang membuat seluruh dunia diserang bahaya.

"Rukia terlalu manis untuk kaubawa ke _pub_ , Renji." Rangiku menukas pada akhirnya. Ichigo meliriknya sekilas. "Tapi, kalau ia mau … tak apa juga, sih."

"Kalian ini … aku akan coba mengajaknya kalau begitu," Renji memberi keputusan akhir.

Detik berikutnya mereka melirik jam, waktu istirahat tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Rangiku mendesah dan bangkit berdiri, berkata bahwa ia harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke ruangannya. Ichigo dan Renji hanya mengangguk, lebih memilih bertahan di sini barang lima sampai sepuluh menit lagi.

Suara hujan masih mendominasi. Ichigo mengingat waktunya yang ia sita dengan kesendirian semalam. Pulang dari kantor disambut dengan pintu kamar apartemen Rukia yang tertutup. Ia kira, Rukia sedang ingin membatasi diri dengannya. Namun ketika malamnya ia mendengar onomatope langkah khas milik gadis itu di sepanjang koridor, ia tahu, Rukia baru pulang dari suatu tempat.

Dan tersangka nomor pertama yang Ichigo spekulasikan adalah … pria di hadapannya saat ini.

Toh, Rukia belum mengenal banyak orang. Dan kemungkinan paling besar yang berani mengajak Rukia pergi adalah Renji.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, tak tahan untuk tak bertanya. "Kemarin, kalian ke mana?"

Renji yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya tersentak kecil. Ia menatap Ichigo perlahan. "Makan malam. Dan … jalan-jalan sebentar."

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. Melirik jam dinding yang tetiba menjadi lama berputar. "Ah, sudah kuduga."

Renji tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya melembut. Ia teringat senyum Rukia, juga pembatasan implisit gadis itu padanya. Tapi, memori tangan Rukia yang hangat di telapaknya membuat Renji tak mampu bepikir lagi.

Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ichigo," Renji mengujar, kedua matanya mengatensi langit-langit kafe dengan kosong. Di depannya, Ichigo menatapnya dengan awas.

"Hm?" balas Ichigo singkat.

Satu helaan napas, Renji melanjutkan. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Rukia."

Ada _hazel_ yang melebar, ada perasaan yang terdestruksi.

"Benar-benar jatuh cinta."

Pandangan Ichigo meredup. Seperti ada pintu yang akhirnya tertutup dan terkunci dengan rapat—sangat rapat, dan tidak lagi bisa terbuka. Dan ia berhenti, karena pada akhirnya, ia harus berhenti sama sekali.

Siang itu, di antara guyuran hujan yang tak juga berhenti, mereka terjebak dalam distorsi perasaan milik masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **a/n:** mohon maaf karena saya selalu lama dalam hal mengapdet fik ini :") ada beberapa hal, yang sangat sulit ditulis di sini. sehingga ketika menulisnya, saya harus benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang pas. tapi, saya selalu berjanji pada diri saya, bahwa saya akan selalu menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya mulai. jadi … jangan takut fik ini di-discontinued, ya ;p

as always, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview. kalian yang membuat saya selalu bersemangat menulis lanjutannya. karena kalian, saya jadi tahu kalau fik pas-pasan ini masih ada yang membaca :")

 **NickyBernett** (already update ya) **, ara-chan** (hi reader kece ;p terima kasih sudah membaca yaaa) **, Azura Kuchiki** (hai mou-chan, hehe iyaa ini lama lagi ya apdetnya :*) **, Ayra el Irista** (hai kak ayaaa :* makasih udah mampir yaaah. semoga kakak juga bisa cinta sama fik ini :*) **, miracahya** (halo, terima kasih banyak sudah mau menunggu, mira-san :"D) **, Fidyagami** (hai kak fidd, makash masih nyempetin mampir hehe. kayaknya di sini renji makin over nih ;p dan btw, chap kemarin ichi bangun di kamarnya sendiri kok) **, wowwoh geegee** (aaah benerrrr #teamfriendzone ya kita hihi) **, Kurosaki2241** (sudah dilanjut yaaa) **, C Luzia** (halo, makasih banget udah nyempetin mampir ya, so honored :") dan ini chap terbarunya ^^)

sekali lagi, makasih untuk yang sudah mampir. review and concrit mean so much for me :)

kiss,

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
